


Office Antics

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Someone leaves a voicemail





	Office Antics

"Hey Carisi, get over here!" You call him over to your desk.

Olivia and the others left the precinct already and it's just you and Sonny there finishing up some paperwork. "What is it Y/L/N?" He calls back as he starts to walk over.

"Can you tell me why I have a voicemail from a chick looking to get a hold of you?" I ask, putting my phone down and hitting the speaker button.

"What?" He asks, not following.

I click a few buttons and soon the voicemail on my work line is repeating into the dead air "Hiii, I'm trying to get a hold of Dominick. He told me he'd call me and I'm worried he lost my number. I don't know if he's getting my messages but I remember him telling me you were his partner. Tell him to call Marissa back please, thanks!" She leaves her number and hangs up the phone. I look over at his dropped jaw and flushed red face and dig into him "so, who's Marissa?"

He stays standing silently for a few moments before his brain starts to catch up. He tries to explain himself "oh my, god. I am so sorry Y/N." He starts. "I went out on a date with Marissa like 2 weeks ago and it was horrible! I never even told her I'd call her. I don't even know how she got your number."

"I'm wondering how she got my name?" You push him, enjoying teasing him.

"Huh? What?" He asks.

"Why would someone you went out on one date with know my name?" You tease, watching as his face gets redder. 

"I.. ugh.. I" he starts to stutter.

You quickly add on "are you talking about me on your dates Dominick Carisi Jr?" You use his full name, knowing you'll never get a chance like this again. He always plays tricks on you, fun little office pranks, but you never manage to get him back. Although you enjoy how cute him being frustrated is, you decide to step up and do something about this crazy tension between you two. You quickly lift yourself up onto your toes and plant a kiss on his lips. You can tell he's thrown off by it, but quickly leans into it, wrapping a hand around your back and pulling you closer to him.

When the kiss is over, you're both smiling like idiots and he quickly says to you "well that was unexpected."

You laugh a little bit back "yah, you should talk about me on dates more often."

You go to turn back to your desk when he responds with "how bout we talk about you on a date instead?"

You bite your lower lip to stop the biggest smile forming across your face. You look over your shoulder at him and say "deal."

He smiles, nodding and then turning to go back to his desk. You turn back around to yours and let that wide grin take over your face.


End file.
